You Choose
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: Its Sparks birthday. Everyone suprises him and give him the best gits he could recieve...but Nova gives him a gift he wants the most and this one gift...could lead to much more.
1. Chapter 1

Nova's POV

Everthing was ready for Sparks birthday. It was nighttime and I was just fixing everything up. I made sure everything was perfectly set up. Sparks has been busy all day well...I made sure Otto and Chiro kept him busy and that's what they did. They tired him out and when he came home he fell asleep. Everyone was already going off to bed but I stayed back to make sure everything is perfect.  
"Perfect." I whisper as I look at the command room. I smile and then walk off into my room. I just hope sparks enjoys it. I have been bossing everyone around to make sure they did everything right. I just hope nothing goes wrong.  
I yawn and quickly lay down on my bed and let sleep over come me.

Sparks POV

"Wake up!" Someone yells and my eyes shot open. I groan and look at the mo key who awoke me. Otto...of course.  
"Come on!" He yelled.  
I groaned and laid back down and closed my eyes.  
"Five more minutes." I mumbled. Began to drift off again when Otto shaked my arm.  
"Come on...Nova is injured!" He yelled. My eyes shot open and I jumped up.  
"What!?" I yell.  
"She's injured badly come on!" He yelled. He ran out with me following him. Not nova! Anyone but nova! I quickly pass Otto and leave him behind. I run into the command room.  
"Nova!" I yell but instead of a scene that I thought was going to make my heart break apart I saw a happy scene.  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPARKS!" They all yelled. I was shocked.  
"B-but...n-nova?" I said I heard her giggle and she stepped out.  
"Nothing was really wrong with me...surprise sparky." She said. Otto then came in.  
"Surprise...sp-sparks!" He said I between pants. We laugh and I smile at my family.  
"Thankyou so much!" I say.  
They smile and the party begins. We dance and have fun I loved it when we played pin the tail on the monkey because Otto pinned the tail on Gibson. We broke the piñata and then it was time for the cake.  
"Come on." Said Otto impatiently as Gibson lit the candles. I smile and then they are all lit the cake is huge and it has my fist rocket on top.  
"Make a wish." Says Chiro.  
I smirk and think...a wish? What kind of wish?  
"Come on sparks." Says nova with a smile. Look at her then smile at my candles I knew what wish. I blow them and they cheer.  
"So what was your wish?" Asked Chiro.  
"It's supposed to be a secret." Says Antuari.  
I smile and then Otto grabs a chunk of cake with his hand and shoves it in his mouth.  
"Otto!" We all yelled. He blushed and smiled nervously.  
"It's good." He said. I smile and Gibson glares.  
"Repulsive!" He said.  
I smirk and grab some cake.  
"Happy early birthday Gibson." I say and shove the cake on his face. We all laugh and he wipes it off.  
"Looks like you haven't changed." He said angrily.  
"For me another year older is another year younger!" I say.  
"Explains why you act like a baby." He said.  
"Ya calling me old!" I say.  
Chiro laughs and then nova steps in.  
"Come on guys it's time for presents." She says. I smile and cheer.  
"Oh yes! Gimme!" I yell.  
Otto hands me his. I open it and find a brand new bottle of magnet polish. I smile at him. Gibson gives me his and its a book. I look at him.  
"Educate yourself." He mumbled. I smile anyways. Antuari gives me his and I open it to find a exact model of my fist rocket. I smile wider the. Chiro gives me his. I open it to find a brand new Troy case for a bout three or more trophies. I smile then I look at nova. She smiles.  
"Since it's your birthday my gift to you is for you to pick some thing you want to do today you choose...a day with just you and me...how about it?"  
I can't believe this...I must be dreaming.

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Sparks POV

I was frozen...completely frozen and everyone stared at me. I saw Otto was grinning and Chiro and Gibson were trying not to laugh while Antuari smiled.  
"Well?" Says Nova. I gulp and she looks at me weirdly.  
"I-I..." I didn't know what to say. Otto then hit my back.  
"I would lie to." I say with a blush. Everyone cheers and I smile nervously. Is this really happening? Did Nova...the girl of my dreams...the girl I want...did she just ask me to spend a whole day with her...alone!? Otto then grins and jump around  
"Sparks and Nova sitting in a tree k.i-"  
"Shut up Otto!" Yells Gibson as he covers his mouth. I blush a deeper shade of red.  
"We'll...lets eat some cake." Said Chiro.  
Antuari and Gibson carefully cut pieces of cake Otto ate his before anyone got a piece and I ate slowly without saying a word.  
"What is it Sparks...cat got your tongue?" Said Gibson with a laugh. I glared.  
"Shut it Gibson." I say.  
"What's wrong...isn't spending a day with Nova all you wanted?" Asked Antuari.  
"Yea but...it's just...what if something goes wrong?" I ask.  
"Nothing is going to go wrong Sparks...just go with the flow." Says Otto. I smirk.  
"I guess your right." I say.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Asks Nova as she walked to us.  
"Oh nothing." Said Chiro.  
"Yea...nothing." Says Otto with a laugh. I smirk and walk to nova.  
"I was just bragging of how much you love being with me." I say with a grin and I wrap an arm around her shoulder.  
"It may be your birthday sparks...but it's not excuse for me not to hit you." She said angrily and then she slapped my arm away.  
" ...so what are we doing first...sweetheart." I say she glares.  
"If you keep that up we won't be doing anything." She says. I smile.  
"Nova you promised you would do anything he wants." Said Chiro. Nova crossed her arms.  
"That's even better." I say.  
"See I told you she couldn't do it." Said Otto.  
"I can so do it." Said Nova.  
"Prove it." Said Otto.  
"Fine...I will do everything sparks wants...no matter what." She said.  
"Will see." Said Gibson.  
"That's excellent." I said.  
"We'll leave you guys alone." Said Chiro as he left.  
"Have a good time." Said Gibson as Antuari and him left.  
"Yea...have fun lovebirds." Said Otto. He then left I was about to speak when he came back. He smiled nervously and then he grabbed the cake and ran off.  
"It's your birthday...what do you want to do?" She asks.  
"I don't know...a walk on the beach...a romantic picnic...a kiss." He said. She glared.  
"Not even in your dreams!" She said.  
"Too late...all those things have happened in my dreams." I said as I stuck out my lips ready to kiss her but she pushed me away.  
"Pervert." She said. I smirked.  
"Lets get this thing going babe...how about we go out to town...ill think on the way." I said.  
"Fine." She mumbled she began to walk off but I stopped her.  
"While holding hands." I said.  
"What!?" She yelped.  
"Nova Nova...remember...anything I want." I said with a smirk. She glared and I grabbed her hand. I gulped as she holded mine too. My heart beaded and I felt nervous again but I hid it.  
"Should we get going?" I say. She nods and we walk off.  
I can't wait! Anything I want no matter what!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Sparks' POV

We walked around Shuggazoom while holding hands. People would stare at women and some would say 'aw' and that would make nova blush and me smirk. We walked around and then into the park and then I stopped walking.  
"Now what do you want?" She asks.  
"I want to go to fair...and ever ride I ride...you have to ride with me." I said. She sighed and nodded I smirked.  
"Don't worry nova I know a ride you'll love..." I got close to her and whispered something in her ear.  
"The tunnel of love." I whisper. Her eyes widen and I smirk. She blushes like mad and glares at me.  
"There is no way I'm going in there with you!"she yells.  
"Remember nova...anything I want." I say...she crosses her arms and I run as I drag her to the fair I quickly look around at all the cool rides. Which one should we go first. I then see a rollar coaster. I smirk.  
"Come on."I say. We run to it and get in line. We rode rides so manny time and we had a few drinks but no food because I wasn't done going on rides. Me and nova would hold hands all the time and I was happy about it. My favorite was the haunted house even though it didnt scare nova one bit it scared me. We walked around at last taking a break. It was getting dark why n earth does the day have to end so quickly.  
"Are you having fun?" I ask with a smirk. She smiles alittle.  
"I actually am." She says I grin and then she sees something that makes her stop. She gasps and lets go of my hand and runs to a stand. I run after her and then I see she's looking at a certain stuffed animal. It's a red plush monkey. I smirk.  
"Three darts please." I say as I hand in a dollar. Nova looks at me and I wink. The man takes the dollar and gives me three darts. I grab one and try to aim it at the balloon there are three balloons and i have to win i ...I can do this...I have to win that plush monkey for nova. I then throw it and I miss.  
"No!" I yell. I throw the next one but I miss again. I groan and get the last one...come on...come on. I throw it and I hear a pop sound. I look and see if I popped it and I see it popped.  
"Yes!" I cheer. The man hands me the monkey and I hand it to nova.  
"For me?" She asks. I smile.  
"For who else?" I say. She smiles and hugs it she then hugs me.  
"Thankyou so much sparks!" She says I hug her back and we break apart.  
"So what do you want to do next?" She asks me. I smirk.  
"Follow me." I say. I was about to grab her hand but I stop and look at her. I smile and stick my hand out.  
"May I?" I ask. She smiles and holds my hand.  
"Yes." She said. I smile and we run out of the fair. I'm taking here to a special p,ace I call my own. And I just hope I can't tell her my feelings there. We quickly run there and I see the sun is going down I grab Nova's hand tight,y as I rn through the trees and she follows.  
Ere are we gong sparks?" She asks. I don't answer just smile  
"You'll see," I say. I run and then I reach a cliff. We walk towards the edge and we sit down together she smiles and we sit at the edge. I let go of her hand and I look out into the sun  
"Thanks for making my birthday te best birthday ever." I sa she smiles and she's the monke aside.  
"So sparks...any last wish before the day ends?" She asks me. I blush I had a wish but how do I say.  
"Uh...yes I have...one more." I say. She smiles.  
"What is it?" She asks.  
I take a deep breath and look at her and I put my hand on top of hers.  
"Before I say this one wish...I want you to know that I really mean this and it's not a flirt or anything." I say she blushes and nods.  
"I want..." I stop as we stare into each others eyes. I feel my hands sweat and my self become even more nervous the. Before.  
"What is it?" She asks. I sigh and answer.  
"I want...a...k-kiss."

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparks POV

My heart beaded and I didn't know what to do. I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth she probably won't even so it. Worst...she'll probably beat the scrap out of me before I could react. But I really wanted this...but I also don't want to force her to do something she would probably never ever do. She said she would do anything I want because it's my birthday but...I don't want the kiss because I want it...I also want her to want it. I want her to kiss me because she wants to.  
Nova hasn't said anything shes just looking at me with a small blush. And me...I'm sweating like crazy and my fur must so dark it looks black because of how much I'm blushing. I have to talk I have to tell her my feelings. She must think I'm just flirting...that I'm just a pervert that wants a kiss from a pretty girl but...I love her.  
"Before...you do anything...I-I want y-you to know w-why...I want t-this k-kiss." I say nervously she still looks at me. I sigh and turn away from her. I had to get a grip. Look at me! I turn back to her.  
"I want you to know that...w-well, I want this kiss because I-I really...like you n-nova. You might say I'm an idiot because I flirt to much but...do you know why I flirt with you...I-it's not because I'm a pervert or because I'm just messing around...I-it's because I...I..." I gulp down hard and I start shaking like never before.  
"I..."  
I turn away and close my eyes shut...get a grip Sparks! As I argue with myself I feel something. I turn to my back and see Nova has wrapped her tail around mine. I gulp Nd turn around to see her blushes and saw she had turned away. I take a deep breath.  
"I...I lo...I really...lo..." The words were stuck in my tongue I couldn't seem the say them.  
Nova turns to look at me and then the sun that was going down.  
"It's almost the end of the day." She says.  
I just hear her.  
"And then your birthdays over..." She said. I sighed. I bet she can't wait to go home and get away from me. She turned to look at me.  
"So how about before it ends...I give you your special wish." She said. My eyes widen and my heart beaded.  
"Wh-" she cut me off because she had jumped up on me and kissed me. I didn't waste anytime I quickly kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed her waist to bring her closer. I kissed her passionately so she could know how much this kiss means to me...how much I mean it. I wrap my wail round her tightly kissing her lovingly.  
Her lips are sweet and soft...they are sweeter then anything and I love it! She moans alittle...music to my ears. Then my lungs burn and I'm sure nova is running out of air. We break the kiss and we look at each other we pant and I grin lazily at her. She smiles and hugs me tightly and I see the sun as it goes down and the dark comes. We break the hug and she looks at me.  
"Are you going to finish that sentence." She asks. I grin.  
"I love you." I whisper she smiles.  
"I love you too." She says. I smile all of my life I have waited for Nova to say those words. And I never she would say them I smirk and kiss her again. She wraps her arms around me and kiss me too. We break apart and I smile at her we look up at the stars as I hug her tightly.  
"Any other wish sparks?"  
"You choose." She says. I look at her and smile.  
"I got all I ever wanted." I said and kissed her.

Review please!  
Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This Chapter is dedicated to TwiliSRMTHFG...**_

_**I love it when people make requests...IM HAPPY TO MAKE THIS OTHER CHAPTER...**_

''Sparks stop.''I giggled as we walked inside the Robot and he had his arms wrapped around me as he kissed my cheeks and my mouth but I kept pushing him away but he wouldnt let me go. What if our team saw it woud be very embarrassing.

''Sparks...'' I said while laughing. He still had his arms around me. We walked inside the dark command room. The lights turned on and Sparks tried to his my lips and we fell to the ground and thats when he captured my lips in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around Sparks and kissed him back i felt him smirk in the kiss. Whatever im sure everyone is already asleep.

Sparks and I kissed and kissed and it seemed forever and then i broke the kiss he groaned and tried to kiss me again and i giggled.

''Whoa Sparky.''I say.

''Do not call me that.''He said.

''I say I can call you whatever i want.''I say as i pecked him real quick. He smirked and I noticed we were still laying on the ground.I blushed alittle and Sparks smirked.

''Give me another kiss.''He said.

''Sparks its late.''I said. He smirked wider.

''Thats whats best about it.''He said. I rolled my eyes an he laughed.

''Besides...everyone is asleep.''He whispered.

I thought about it then I smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and sat us up so i was sitting on his lap and we hadnt broken the kiss yet. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he wrpped his tail around me. Then I heard a click sound. I boke apart.

''Did you hear that?''I asked Sparks. He looked around.

''Yea.''He said. We were about to stand when Otto came out.

''How cute!''He cheered as he showed us a picture of me and Sparks kissing.

''Otto!'''I yelled as we stood. Then everyon else came out.

''We knew you would confess soon.''Said Chiro.

''Its ben driving me crazy how you wouldnt accept you loved eachother.''Said Gibson.

''Happy birthday Sparks...I hope you got your wish.''Said Antuari to Sparks. Sparks ho,lded my hand and looked at me and i blushed alittle. He chuckled and smiled at m.

''I got more then what i asked for.''He whispered. I smiled.

''Here Sparks...a sovonier.''Said Otto as he handed Sparks the photo and i blushed.

''i thought you were all asleep.'' I said with a glare.

''We were curious.''Said Chiro. I rolled my eyes and i saw Sparks looking at the photot.

''Are you really keeping that?''I asked him. He smirked.

''Of course I am...just in case you arent with me.''He said. I smiled.

''But I rather perfure the real thing.''He said as he handed the picture back to Otto. He smiled and turned to face me. He held my cheek and I blushed alittle and he smiled.

''I love you.''He whispered I smiled I dont care if the team is here watching us...I love this red monkey and I am no longer afraid to show it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

''I love you to.''i whispered and kissed him.

_**REVIEW PLEASE..**_

_**I hope you liked it...**_


End file.
